Czyżby nadszedł czas na zmiany?
by Permanent December
Summary: Powstają nowe osiedla transgeników w kilku dużych miastach. Dla kogo są one większym zagrożeniem: dla ludzi czy swoich pobratymców?
1. Rozdział 1

Długowłosa brunetka siedziała przy stoliku z kuflem piwa w ręce. Jej wyraz twarzy dla jakiegokolwiek obserwatora świadczył, że jest bardzo skupiona na tym co mówi jej znajoma zajmująca miejsce naprzeciwko niej, ale można to uznać tylko za połowiczną prawdę. Z początku konwersacji, a raczej monologu Max pochłaniała każde słowo starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej informacji, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęła wszystko dokładnie analizować i wtedy w barze obecna była już tylko ciałem.

„Miasto z dzielnicą pełną transgeników. Kolejne zgrupowania. Pierwszy raz mamy oficjalne dane z poza Seatlle, tylko co nam to daje skoro ciągle się ukrywamy? Ale gdyby tak… Gdybyśmy zgromadzili się wszyscy w jednym miejscu, ustalili jeden wspólny plan! Stanowilibyśmy prawdziwą siłę nie do przebicia. Tylko patrząc na to ze strony przeciętnego mieszkańca wtedy okrzyknięto by nas największym zagrożeniem i prawdopodobnie nie byłoby to mylne stwierdzenie. Dlaczego ktoś z nas musi być stratny? Ewentualna koegzystencja nie wchodzi w grę, na pewno nie przy staraniach Białego by ludność nas znienawidziła." X5 nawet nie zauważyła gdy przy ich stoliku zrobiło się cicho. Budząc się z transu zobaczyła twarz patrzącą na nią z zaciekawieniem.

-Co cię tak pochłonęło, że nawet nie wysłuchałaś mojego raportu do końca?

-Nic specjalnie nowego. Zastanawiałam się która z dróg będzie dla nas najlepsza: ciągłe ukrywanie się czy całkowite pokazanie się światu, teraz jak wiemy, że jest nas więcej niż się spodziewaliśmy jesteśmy w stanie stworzyć silną drużynę mogącą przeciwstawić się wszystkim sprzymierzeńcom Manticory.

-A czy jesteś w stanie stanąć przeciwko ludziom, którzy nie mają z nią nic wspólnego? Bo chyba nie wierzysz, że mieszkańcy staną po naszej stronie?

-Najwyżej nieliczni, ale wiem, oni nic nam nie dają. – odparła ze smutkiem, od tylu miesięcy głowią się nad tym co zrobić, że wszyscy powoli zaczynają czuć się bezsilnie.

-Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. Przypuszczenie którego się boimy. Skoro trzymamy się teraz ukrycia, nie przygotowani do walki musimy pilnować by zwracać na siebie jak mniejszą uwagę. A wiemy, że po pożarze uciekli także i ci najbardziej brutalni z nas. Tacy co nienawiść mają wczepioną genetycznie, może nie dosłownie, ale rozumiesz.

-Doskonale… Boicie się, że nie będą mogli żyć bez napadów, morderstw, co w dużej częstotliwości będzie wyglądało podejrzanie.

-Tak… to też, ale nie wiemy na ile niektórzy mają pomieszane w głowach tymi wszystkimi hasłami Manticory. Kto wie czy któryś z naszych pobratymców nie okaże się zdrajcą? Gdyby taki osobnik przeniknął do jednego z osiedl jakim problemem byłoby wydanie nas?

-Jest świadomość zagrożenia z naszej strony jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć czy ktoś jest do tego zdolny, bo niby jak? Macie coś?

-Tak jakby. Uratowaliśmy trochę akt i z tej grupy jesteśmy w stanie wskazać potencjalnych zdrajców. Żeby to zobrazować przytoczę ci taki przypadek: X5-494.

Max momentalnie wyprostowała się na krześle. Alec jaki był, taki był, jednak nigdy nie posądziłaby go o coś tak strasznego, dlaczego? Bo niby z jakiego powodu?

-Dlaczego akurat 494? Jakieś losowanie robicie i na kogo wypadnie ten jest podejrzanym?

Rozmowa momentalnie straciła bezosobowy charakter, co dało się usłyszeć w głosie brunetki.

-Wszystko jest spisane czarno na białym. Jego bliźniak uciekł i musieli upewnić się, że i ten tego nie spróbuje. A z tego co zauważyłam takie „upewnienia" są bardzo poważne. Przecież wiesz, że oni zawsze dostawali to co chcieli.

-Daj spokój, te wasze sposoby są mocno naciągane. Każdy z nas był zmuszany do posłuszeństwa i właśnie to sprawiło, że teraz chcemy się odegrać. A tak swoją drogą – dodała kąśliwie – myślę, że nie doczytaliście akt 494 do końca. Chyba, że uważacie jego ucieczkę za wykonywanie rozkazu.

-A ty skąd tyle…

-Po prostu wiem, że Alec nie byłby do tego zdolny!

Dobrze wybrane miejsce, sprawiło, że w zatłoczonym barze nikt nie mógł usłyszeć podnoszących się głosów z rogu sali. Żaden człowiek, jednak wyjątkowo tego wieczoru nie pojawił się ani jeden transgenik chcący potańczyć czy napić się ze znajomymi.

-Alec? A tak… To ta wasza próba uczłowieczania się, bo muszę cię najwyraźniej rozczarować. My. Nie. Jesteśmy. Jak. Oni. – przyjezdna wstała i zanim odeszła z wyrazem triumfu dokończyła – Jesteśmy LEPSI.


	2. Rozdział 2

Dziewczyna tak jak wcześniej obiecała zaraz po zakończonej rozmowie udała się do Terminal City by zdać relację głównodowodzącym. Może to zbyt duże określenie na kilka osób wybranych z grupy uciekinierów, których zadaniem jest utrzymać wszystko i wszystkich w rydzach, jednak nic innego nie oddaje ich pozycji społecznej. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia zauważyła, że panowały tam różne nastroje, od nerwowych spacerów od ściany do ściany po drzemanie na stole. Widać nie wszyscy tak bardzo przejęli się możliwością uzyskania informacji na temat ogólnego buntu. „Może to i dobrze" pomyślała Max „przynajmniej nie wszyscy się rozczarują."

-Wróciła! – zawołał ktoś z zebranych i po chwili zebrało się wokół niej kilka zaciekawionych osób. X5 wiedząc, że szybko nie zakończą tego spotkania zaproponowała by wszyscy usiedli przy pseudo-konferencyjnym biurku. Przechodząc obok Aleca podniosła jego głowę ze stołu z myślą, że tym go rozbudzi, jednak całkowitą przytomność odzyskał dopiero po dosyć bolesnym spotkaniu litego drewna z jego twarzą.

-Auł! Co do… No tak, Max. – Jej imię wymówił tak jakby całe jego nieszczęście było powodowane tylko przez jego koleżankę z Manticory. – Załatwiłaś nam wsparcie?

-Słuchajcie wszyscy. Tak jak przypuszczaliśmy powstało kilka zgromadzeń podobnych do naszego, ale oni także nie wiedzą co robić dalej, jak mamy postępować. Moglibyśmy zastanowić się nad połączeniem naszych sił i ruszeniem przeciwko agentom, ale pojawiły się pewne nieprzewidziane komplikacje. Oni nie tylko chcą zgładzić wszystkich związanych z Manticorą, to im nie wystarcza, oni chcą zająć się także zwykłymi mieszkańcami, bo uważają się za coś lepszego od nich.

-Czekaj, to są te niby komplikacje? No i co z tego? – Mole zdawał się nie widzieć w tym nic złego -Widocznie nadszedł czas byśmy dokonali wyboru: oni, ci którzy nas tępią, albo my. Nie sądzisz, że jest to prosta decyzja?

-Nie! – Wyraz twarzy Max szybko przeszedł z niedowierzania na złość –Chcesz udowodnić Białemu, że się nie myli co do nas? Że naprawdę jesteśmy tylko i wyłącznie wyszkolonymi zabójcami? Teraz i tak już jest po wszystkim, bo wątpię czy będą chcieli z wami współpracować po tym jak poddałam dyskusji ich metody wyłapywania zdrajców spośród nas.

-Musiałaś Max, nie? Byle coś narozrabiać, tobie to już chyba samoistnie wychodzi.

-Zamknij się. Zwłaszcza ty, Alec.

Mole okazał się jedynym osobnikiem w sali, który był stu procentowo pewny swoich racji. Poświęcenie wszystkich ludzi stanowiło dla niego odpowiednią i sprawiedliwą cenę za ich wolność, bo jeśli mogą ich pokonać to znaczy, że właśnie taka jest kolej rzeczy. Jednak to nie znaczy, że niektórzy nie skłaniali się ku temu planowi.

-Jesteśmy na nogach już od wielu godzin, zostaliśmy zapoznani z nowinami, więc uważam, że najlepiej będzie jak rozejdziemy się, a rano z wypoczętymi umysłami wrócimy do tej sprawy.

Propozycja padła z ust jednego z najnowszych nabytków Terminal City, mutanta stworzonego jako X6-692. Został przeznaczony do dowodzenia oddziałami dlatego wszyscy bardzo cenili jego wiedzę i nie poddawali wątpliwości jego rady czy też polecenia. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że tak zostali wyszkoleni by bez szemrania słuchać wyższych rangą, po prostu wiedzieli, że wszyscy wyjdą na tym najlepiej. Zdawali sobie również sprawę, że przed podjęciem tak znaczącej decyzji muszą trochę ochłonąć i bez pośpiechu zadecydować po której stronie opowiedzą się następnego dnia. Ustalili godzinę i po krótkim pożegnaniu każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Jednak Max nie było dane zbyt długo iść w spokoju, ponieważ po kilkuset metrach jej zmysły wyczuły obecność intruza. Spięła się gotowa do ataku jednak dla utrzymania pozorów nie zmieniała tępa kroków tylko skręciła w najbliższą uliczkę chcąc zaczaić się i odwrócić role. Trochę się zdziwiła, że nie udało jej się zaskoczyć oprawcy, bo ten wydawał się być na taki obrót spraw przygotowany i bez najmniejszego zawahania odpowiadał na jej ciosy. Co oznaczało tylko jedno, że nie jest to byle jaki złodziej, tylko wyćwiczony napastnik. Zastanawiając się nad tym popełniła błąd, pozwoliła sobie na małą nieuwagę i już po chwili była przygwożdżona do muru.

-Max. Ty i dekoncentracja? Pomyślałby kto. –Sarkastyczny głos. To wystarczyło by zidentyfikować osobnika w tej ciemności.

Jeśli brunetka myślała, że po dzisiejszym dniu wyrzuci tak szybko chłopaka z głowy to się mocno pomyliła. Najwyraźniej zapomniała, że kontakty z nim nie są takie proste.

-Co cię napadło Alec? Chcę dojść do mojego mieszkania. Bez przystanków na pogaduszki.

-Jakby ci to powiedzieć. To nie jest właściwa droga. Wiem, że możesz mi nie uwierzyć, ale ta prowadzi do Crasha, a nie na twoje osiedle.

-Ha. Ha. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, a teraz z całym szacunkiem, zjeżdżaj z mojej drogi, bo to nie twój interes gdzie idę.

-Wierz mi, że z chęcią bym to zrobił, jednak moja ciekawość jest silniejsza. Znam cię na tyle, żeby podejrzewać, że podczas dzisiejszej rozmowy coś wytrąciło cię z równowagi, bo gdyby tak nie było to za wszelką cenę dążyłabyś do porozumienia między naszymi grupami, a z twojej relacji wynika, że tak po prostu się poddałaś. Nasza przywódczyni tego nie robi.

-Nasza? A od kiedy ktokolwiek jest w stanie tobą kierować?

-Nie czepiaj się słów.

-Alec, bądźmy szczerzy, co cię obchodzi to co się dzisiaj stało? Bo czy jest na świecie coś co ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie?. Po odejściu z Manticory odłączyłeś się od nas, odseparowałeś. Mam wrażenie, że uczestniczysz w transgenicznym życiu tylko przez wzgląd na nasze dawne nauki: obowiązek, misja. Główne hasła, które zostały nam zakorzenione głęboko w umyśle do dziś mają wielkie znaczenie, ale ja widzę, że to nie jest twój świat, więc może będzie lepiej jak odejdziesz i będziesz żył swoim dawnym, egoistycznym życiem.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. I właśnie w tym momencie z twarzy Aleca spadła maska roztropnego chłopca a na jej miejscu pojawiło się niedowierzanie. Mógł oczekiwać takich wyrzutów od każdego, każdego, tylko nie od niej. Poczuł się wtedy jakby go ktoś kijem zdzielił po twarzy.

-Dla ciebie na pewno będzie lepiej jak odejdę, bo wreszcie będziesz miała spokój, przestaniesz narzekać, że ciągle wpadam w jakieś tarapaty, że nie zachowuję się odpowiednio. Tylko przy okazji stracisz chłopca na posyłki.

-Co ty…

-Co JA? Alec, musimy się włamać tam. Alec, musimy pomóc Loganowi. Alec, kryj mnie u Normana. A Alec, jak się w końcu okazuje, wrzód na dupie, naiwnie myślał, że po tylu latach wykorzystywania przez zwierzchników pomaga przyjaciółce, cóż… z tego wszystkiego wynika, że to tylko kolejny szef.

-Daj spokój, to nie tak. Nie to chciałam powiedzieć, po prostu…

-Odpuść sobie, bo bardziej żałosna to możesz być już tylko z wyrzutami sumienia. Teraz lepiej zajmij się poszukiwaniem nowego sługusa. Polecam Jaszczura, Psa, albo któregoś z nowych dzieciaków z serii X6.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Max jednak musiała dowiedzieć się jeszcze jednej rzeczy, więc szybko do za nim pobiegła i wyprzedziła go stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

-Powiedź chociaż co zmierzasz zrobić. Zostaniesz? – zapytała z nadzieją.

-Nie. Może wyjadę do tej twojej nowej grupy. Ale moment, przecież to nie twój interes.

-Alec, wszędzie tylko nie tam. Oni nie są tacy jak my.

-Jakie „my"? Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która nas łączy, to że jesteśmy wyszkolonymi zabójcami, a tamci też nimi są, suma summarum jesteśmy tacy sami.

-Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę, powodem, który przeważył w sprawie współpracy z Nowym Jorkiem…

-Nie interesuje mnie to. – przerwał jej ostro – Powiedziałbym, że miło było cię poznać, ale zaczynam mieć co do tego wątpliwości. Żegnaj.

Przesadziłam. To stwierdzenie było pierwszą rzeczą, o której pomyślała po tym jak straciła transgenika z oczu. Cały stres, wszystkie problemy jakie były na jej głowie od kilku tygodni sprawiły, że wszystkie złe uczucia, które w niej siedziały nagle wydostały się na zewnątrz w postaci bezpodstawnego oskarżenia. Oczywiście, Alec nigdy nie był święty. Często ją denerwował i nie przyszło jej nawet na myśl, że go jakiś sposób wykorzystuje. Uważała, że byli dla siebie pewnego rodzaju rodziną, bardzo pokręconą rodziną, jeśli wdawać się w szczegóły, ale on jako jedna z niewielu osób, być może, że nawet jedyna doskonale rozumiał jej smutki i żale. A Logan? On z kolei jako jedyny potrafił ją pocieszyć, tylko że nie zdawał sobie sprawy czym powodowane były jej zmiany nastrojów. Trudno się dziwić, bo to nie on został stworzony w Manticorze, to nie on został wyszkolony na żołnierza, to nie on był mutantem. Dlatego też co raz bardziej ceniła sobie obecność X5-494. „Przecież gdyby tak nie było, nawet bym się nie przejęła, że jest uważany za potencjalnego wroga swojej rasy." Przekonywała siebie.

-Cholera, Alec!

Wytrącona z równowagi złapała za jakiś kosz stojący niedaleko niej i rzuciła nim w ogrodzenie budynku.

-Nie rób tego.

Jedno krótkie zdanie zawisło w powietrzu . Max czekała, nie chciała jeszcze nic powiedzieć. Im dłużej trwała cisza tym bardziej niezręczna stawała się sytuacja w pokoju Logana. W końcu sam właściciel mieszkania stracił cierpliwość i po powtórzeniu swojej wypowiedzi obrócił się i wrócił do czytania danych na komputerze. Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalowało się zaskoczenie i cierpienie.

-Nie rób tego? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. –ton jego głosu potwierdzał to co przed chwilą powiedział, więc był trochę zaskoczony gdy usłyszał jej odpowiedź.

-Myślałam, że ludzie, którzy uważają się za ważnych dla siebie dbają o siebie nawzajem.

-Dlatego nie chcę, żebyś tam jechała.

-Przecież znasz mnie na tyle, że wiesz, że takie jedno krótkie życzenie niczego nie zmieni, a na pewno do nie przekona mnie do innego zakończenia tej sytuacji.

-Wierz mi, znam cię nawet lepiej niż to. Jestem przekonany, że gdybym zaczął dyskusję skończyłaby się ona moją porażką. A do tego pewnie i kłótnią. Ale coś mi się widzi, że to ostatnie i tak dzisiaj nastąpi.

-Może i jestem transgenikiem, ale wyobraź sobie, że też potrzebuję trochę zainteresowania i troski.

-Dobrze. To zostań i zajmiemy się rozwiązaniem tej kwestii

W X5 mieszały się wszelakie uczucia, bo nie była już dłużej pewna jak określać to co czuje do człowieka znanego powszechnie jako Czyste Spojrzenie. Na początku znajomości fascynował ją, sprawiał, że stawała się bardziej ludzka, jednak im bardziej się poznawali i im dłużej ze sobą przebywali tym więcej rzeczy, które ich dzieliło spostrzegała. Może i zdążył ją trochę poznać, ale na pewno nie rozumiał jej zachowania.


End file.
